


Story time

by GoNEF



Series: Sterek week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: M/M, Past Mpreg, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek tell their kids the story of their love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story time

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY STEREK WEEK !!!

[Aurora Stilinski-Hale](http://cdn03.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/pictures/2014/08/gmw-truth/girl-meets-world-truth-stills-06.jpg) stared at the [picture](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e542d93913bf7492c95ecd1898518b63/tumblr_naxewjUMkd1spd6w2o3_500.png) of her parents. A small smile gracing her lips.

Her parents looked so happy and loved, just like they always did, even back then they were happy and looked at the other as if they were the moon and stars.

 "Whatcha looking at?"

Aurora jumped a little, startled by the sound of her brothers voice.

She turned to face her brother [Theo](http://i2.wp.com/celebsecrets4u.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/16/celebsecrets4u/135121_6145_pre.jpg).

 She showed him the picture.

"Mom and Dad's wedding picture,"

Theo walked over to her and looked at the picture.

He couldn't help but mirror Aurora's actions and smile, just like his twin sister he couldn't help but think how happy they were and how lucky the two were to have such amazing parents. 

"Mom and Dad look so happy,"

"Yeah they do," Aurora replied, a dreamy expression was placed on her face. 

"How do you think they met?

Theo looked at her.

"Mom and Dad tell us a lot of stories but they never told us how they met,"

"Should we ask them?"

The she - wolf smiled, nodding her head so fast Theo was surprised it didn't fell right off 

"Let's go,"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

[Stiles](http://40.media.tumblr.com/52fb156203814e71937c25a583ed4295/tumblr_nr9sl9zRcx1su9abzo3_400.jpg) and [Derek](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/24300000/Tyler-Hoechlin-tyler-hoechlin-24372591-868-1280.jpg) were cooking dinner for their small family, since it was Friday, and the kids have been good the two decided to make a nice meal of home made pizza, hot wings, garlic bread, and for desert some red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese  frosting. 

The food was almost done they just had to wait another minute for it to cool off.

14 years of being together and it still surprises Stiles that he and Derek can be so domestic, he always thought he'd be married to Lydia and having this kind of life, he was grateful that he was wrong.

Being married to Derek was one of the best things that happened to him. It took a while to get where they were but at the end of the day it was worth it. 

Everything the two have been was worth it in the end.

"Mom! Dad!"

Derek and Stiles stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing, the two parents turned and saw their children running towards them. 

The twins stopped as they looked up to their parents with nothing but adoration and admiration.

 "Yes my little moon and stars?"

Aurora and Theo giggled at the nicknames that their mom has been calling them since they were practically in diapers. 

"Can you do something for us?"

"You and dad?" Theo question.

Derek and Stiles looked at one another before smiling.

"Sure love bugs, what is it?"

"Can you tell us how you and daddy met?" Aurora asked, a hopefully expression in her eyes, Derek and Stiles looked at each other before looking at their children, both having hopefully expressions in their brown eyes hoping that their parents would tell them the story of how they met.

Derek smiled,

"Sure,"

The children cheered, Stiles and Derek chuckled in amusment.

"Alright, now here's how we met,"

_September 2011_

_Derek couldn't stop smelling that beautiful cinnamon vanilla scent. He didn't know who or what it belong to all he knew was he wanted to capture that scent lock it away in a bottle and keep it with him forever._

_The rational side of his brain was telling him to find the new wolf and bring him to his side so that he could find the alpha that killed his sister._

_The irrational side wanted to find that amazing scent and whoever it belong to._

_"Scott are you sure you dropped here?"_

_Derek stopped in his tracks, hearing a soft loving voice that made his wolf alert and wanting to hear it again._

_"Yes Stiles I'm sure,"_

_Two boys, teenagers, one of them had that lovely cinnamon vanilla scent while the other one smelled a bit like the forest with a mixure of sweat, the werewolf. Derek quickly ran towards the two scents once he reached them he saw two boys._

_"Hey what are you two doing here?"_

_Both boys jumped in surprise, hearing a voice that didn't belong to anyone either one knew._

_When they looked up to meet his eyes, Derek felt his world stop._

_That enriched scent that he kept smelling belong to a beautiful brown eyed human..._

"So the first thing you noticed about Mom was his scent?" Theo asked as he took a bite out of his pizza.

Aurora took a sip of her Pepsi as she looked at them.

Derek smiled at his children as he looked at his husband. 

"Yes, his scent was the first thing that drew me to him,"

"Is that how you knew he was your mate?" Aurora asked.

Derek smiled, he took Stiles's hand in his own, he gave him a warm smile, one that Stiles had no problem returning.

"No, that wasn't what made me realize he was my mate,"

Aurora and Theo looked at one another before they looked at their parents who seemed lost in each other’s eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes darling?"

Stiles asked looking at his little girl.

"What about you? What was your first opinion of daddy?"

Stiles chuckled a little,

"Well, I honestly thought he was hot,"

Both kids laughed at their mother's comment.

Derek and Stiles joined in their children's laughter.

"Really?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, honestly I wanted him to take me right there and then,"

Instead of being grossed out Theo and Aurora just giggled.

"But believe it or not you guys, your dad and I didn't always get along?"

"Whatdoyoumean?" they asked with a mouth full of pizza.

Derek smiled before he took a sip of his Coke before replying

"Well my pups your mom and I hated each other, at first,"

"What made you stop hating one another?"

Theo asked.

"Your mother saving me,"

Aurora smiled, she always love hearing the stories of how their mom saved their dad.

"How?"

"By making me realizing that he would always chose me,"

The three looked genuinely confused.

"Okay now I want to hear this," Stiles said looking at him in wonder. Derek chuckled before he began his tale,

_"I know Scott, look if you see my dad...just tell him something came up,"_

_Stiles hung up the phone, Derek couldn't help but stare at this human. This boy who had a chance at being popular, the chance to impress his dream girl and the entire school was throwing it all the way for him..._

_Who would do that? Who would give up something that was important to him for someone else? He could die!_

_He must have known that and yet he was willing to sacrifice everything just to help Derek..._

_The human was talking but Derek tuned him out he just stared at this beautiful soul who was slowly but surely becoming an important part of his life._

_\--------------------_

_He came back for him. Even after Derek pushed him out of danger, even with the knowledge of knowing he could die {again} he came back. For him, to keep him safe._

_Derek wasn't sure what made him came back, but he thanked every God out there that he did..._

_\----------------------_

_"Why are you helping me?" He asked Stiles._

_The two were outside of Derek's camero, sitting on the hood, looking for Boyd and Erica._

_"What?" Stiles asked with a mouth full of curly fries._

_It took everything in Derek to not laugh at Stiles so instead he cough in his hand to hide his laugh and asked,_

_"Why are you helping me? I know Scott just texted you asking you to hang out but you turned him down. Why?"_

_Stiles shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to tell Derek the truth, that the reason he's helping him is because he doesn't want to leave Derek alone._

_He doesn't want Derek to be alone if he finds Erica and Boyd...if he finds them dead._

_The werewolf suffered a lot and he didn't need to be alone if he did in fact found their bodies._

_He didn't want to say that so instead he changed the topic._

_"Do you think Heaven's real?"_

_"What?"_

_"Heaven? Do you think it's real?"_

_He stared at Stiles who was staring at the stars and moon._

_"Laura...did, when our parents died she became a lot more religious then she use to be. She needed something to give her hope, God and religion were those things,"_

_"What about you?"_

_"I...do,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because how can I hate someone who doesn't exist?"_

_Stiles nodded his head in understanding. Derek blamed God for taking his family away, just like Stiles blamed Him for taking his mother._

_"Guess we're on the same boat,"_

_The two stared at one another, neither smiled or did anything, they just stated at the other; trying to figure the other out._

"Well aren't you a sap,"

The family of four were sitting on the couch each eating a cupcake and drinking a glass of milk.

"Guess I am,"

"Hey mom, why don't you tell us a story?" Aurora asked. 

"Yeah, dad told us one now you,"

Stiles laughed, already knowing which story he wanted to tell them,

_"Derek!"_

_Stiles ran to the wolf, he immediately grabbed his face._

_"Derek?!" Braden ran towards them, she too knelt down next to him._

_"Its okay, I'm okay, go find Scott,"_

_Before Braden could protest Derek pleaded for her to go, to help the others find him._

_She slowly nodded her head before she was dragged by Peter to the Iglesia._

_"Derek,"_

_The wolf's attention fell on the human's._

_"Yes?"_

_"Please don't die, you can't die, your Derek Hale you don't die!"_

_Derek chuckled a little, ignoring the pain in his ribs._

_"Not this time, I think...I think this time my lucks ran out,"_

_"No, no, no! You asshole! Youre not supposed to die! Why the hell are you giving up! You never did give up you-"_

_"I love you,"_

_Stiles rant was cut off by those three words, those words that he's been dying to hear since he and Derek became a couple._

_"No, don't you dare say that! Not now! I don't need to hear that, not right now i don't,"_

_"I'm not saying them so you can hear them, or so you can say back...I'm saying it so that you'll know..."_

_Derek's eyes closed, Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to know that his heart stopped beating, because the minute Derek's chest stopped moving was the minute his own heart stopped beating..._

"But dad was okay right?"

"Of course he was, we wouldn't be here if he wasn't,"

Derek smiled at Stiles who was smiling at them.

"Your dad was okay, and we manage to stop Kate and save your uncle Scott and everyone else."

The two nodded their heads.

"You know...we started this by asking you guys how you met, and we turned it into you guys telling us stories that you never told us," Aurora pointed.

"Yeah, you guys never told us any of these stories before,"

"Well guess we have new bedtime stories to tell you,"

The children smiled as they agreed with their dad and mom.

"Why don't you guys get ready for bed and we'll tell you more,"

The twins smiled at one another before they raced off to their rooms to changed into their pajamas to hear more stories.

Derek and Stiles smiled at their kids enthusiasm. 

Derek turned to face Stiles who immediately crawled to his side and rested his head on Derek's chest.

"You know they are going to want to hear EVERYTHING we've been through our first years together,"

Stiles chuckled.

"I know,"

Should we tell them everything?"

Stiles smirk.

"If you want to scare them for life,"

"If scaring them means they won't want to have sex then I'm okay with that,"

The two laughed at that. 

"I love you,"

"I love you too sourwolf,"

"Sourwolf?"

The two parents saw their children in their pjs, covers, pillows, and stuff animals that they sleep with. Guess that meant that they were all sleeping in the living room.

"Yep sourwolf, the first nickname I gave your dad,"

"Ohhh can you tell it to us?"

Derek groan in annoyance while Stiles chuckled,

"Of course darlings,"

Once again Derek groan in annoyance. 

Stiles smirk as his children got comfortable on either side of them.

"Oh come on Derek, don't be such a sourwolf,"

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I will be updating two {maybe three} chapters of OHDAB


End file.
